


Snowball Fight

by Ash116



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: Kensi and Deeks go away on a mini vacation.





	Snowball Fight

Oh, he did not just do that! He had no idea what he was in for.

“If I were you, I would surrender now.” 

  
“Not a chance Blye!”

  
“Suit yourself. It’s your funeral.” She snuck behind a boulder for cover. 

  
Gathering some snow in her mitten covered hands she peeked over the giant rock to make sure where he was.

  
He obviously didn’t know what he had started. He left little room for him to hide.

  
‘Really? Behind a tree?’ She said to herself.

  
“Give it up Blye!”

  
“Never!” She yelled from her spot.

  
Counting to five she braced herself and jumped out in front.

  
He’d done the same and they both threw their snowballs.

  
“Ow! That actually really hurt!”

  
“I was in softball for five years.”

  
“How did I not know that?”

  
“Should’ve paid more attention!” She said as she threw another snowball.

  
“Kens, not the face!”

  
“Sorry, can’t hear you!” She laughed.

  
“Ow! Okay, I give!”

  
She threw two more at him before he tackled her down into the cold snow filled ground.

  
“Hey! That’s not fair, I was on a roll!”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
“So not fair!” She pouted.

  
He moved a strand of hair out of her now tousled hair.

  
“I could’ve won you know?”

  
“I think we both won?” He leaned down and kissed her.

  
“Mmm, maybe we did.” She smiled up at him.

  
“What do you say we get out of the snow and head inside for some hot chocolate?”

  
He asked standing up to help her up.

  
Outstretching his hand he took hers in his.

  
“With extra marshmallows?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“I like the way you think.” Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
His hands moved to her face cupping her cheeks.

  
Eyes peering down at her lips his mouth descended down to meet hers.

  
“I love you, you know.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
“So I was promised a cup of hot chocolate and maybe we can watch a movie together?”

  
“As long as it’s not one of those horror movies that you love so much.”

  
“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with a good horror movie every now and then.”

  
“I was thinking more of a holiday movie? Or a rom-com?”

  
“Hmm…maybe. You’ll have to convince me more.” She winked at him.

  
“Would making you dinner suffice?”

  
“Dinner, movie, and a back rub?”

  
“And what do I get in return?”

  
“Well I might just have bought that black lacy…”

  
She was cut off with a kiss.

  
“Last one to the cabin has to clean up!” He yelled as he ran back to the cabin.

  
“Hey! That’s cheating!”

  
She yelled running after him.


End file.
